The Real Prize
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Someone has something to say to an eliminated NXT rookie...


**This is a one-shot for Bubblyjayy.**

**I own my OC Kira.**

**I hope you like it...**

Kira almost couldn't bear to watch. The suspense was building by the second. The man in the jeans and suit jacket was holding his microphone and looking serious. It was a matter of moments before he would reveal what Kira was dying to find out. She had been gripped for weeks, and now it was the grand finale. She was forced to let out a breath she hadn't realised that she was holding in.

The make up girl was watching WWE NXT on the backstage monitors. She twiddled her two-tone hair in between her fingers as Matt Striker took a breath and began to speak. Kira leaned forward to hear the result more clearly. Then he said it. Matt Striker announced that Justin Gabriel was eliminated from WWE NXT.

"Oh no…" she sighed and held her head in her hands.

Kira worked in the make up department backstage at WWE shows. When she met the rookies at first, they all seemed so arrogant and full of themselves. She had been doing this job for five years now, and some of those guys treated her like she was some kind of servant. Not him though…

She met Justin Gabriel and they immediately hit it off. He was one of those people that it was impossible to feel uncomfortable around. He seemed to radiate calm and he was so considerate towards everyone backstage. As the weeks had gone on, Kira found herself enjoying his company more and more. He would share his lunch with her and help to clear up after the shows while everyone else went to the bar.

She would never have thought that he'd be interested in her romantically. She was quite short at 5ft 3in with two-tone hair that was black underneath and blonde on top. She was moderately tanned and had jade green eyes. Her style could be described as retro crossed with sporty.

Recently, Kira had noticed herself becoming more attracted to the rookie. Her eyes would linger a little too long on his bare torso, or she would spend extra time on his hair, just to be able to touch it. Yes, she was totally in love with Justin Gabriel.

And now he was eliminated…leaving.

"I need to tell him." She told herself firmly.

"Yeah, you do." Came a voice behind her.

Kira spun round to see that Matt Hardy was leaning against the doorframe. He was Justin's WWE pro on the programme. He walked over to the young woman and gave her a smile. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed a little.

"I know what you're gonna say Matt." She nodded.

"I think you'll regret it forever if you don't do it now." Matt told her.

"I hate when you're right." Kira stuck her tongue out at the older Hardy.

"Nice." Matt nodded to her purple jewelled tongue stud.

"Ok, I'm going!" she sighed and left the room.

Kira walked the corridors in search of the NXT rookie. No sign of him anywhere. She knew how badly he had wanted this opportunity. It must have hurt to get this far and then have to leave. She walked as far as she could until she reached nothing but storage crates to the rear of the building. The young woman turned to walk away, until she heard a humming coming from nearby. On closer inspection, Justin was sitting on the floor near the crates with his earphones in. He had turned up the volume on his iPod so he obviously hadn't heard her calling for him a moment ago.

Kira smiled and walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face. She smiled and he gave a dazzling grin as he motioned for her to sit down next to him. She sat and felt her skin tingle at the sensation of having him sitting this close to her. He took out his earphones and turned to face her.

"Hi Kira." He smiled at her.

"Justin, I need to tell you something." She replied quickly.

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded, possibly expecting the worst.

"We've became really good friends, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that my feelings run deeper?" she asked and bit her lip nervously.

"I would be amazed." He replied, shocked.

"So, you only see us as friends?" she asked, trying to disguise her disappointment.

"No! I mean, I would be amazed because I never thought I'd get a girl like you." Justin replied.

Kira sat still as she took in what he had just told her. He thought that she wouldn't go for him? Surely not, as it was more like the other way round. He looked at her from under his dark fringe and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What for?" she asked.

"Putting all this on you. I wasn't trying to pressure you into liking me." He shrugged.

"You didn't. I love you just as you are." Kira replied.

His head shot up at the mention of the word love. The young woman looked into his eyes as they lit up in realisation of their true feelings. He slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against Kira's. She sighed as the feel of his lips sent her heart beating. She pulled him closer as they shared their very first kiss. After weeks of dreaming what it would be like to taste his mouth, she could finally find out.

"I'm sorry you lost…" she said as they broke away.

"I didn't lose." He shook his head.

"But…" Kira replied confusedly.

"I won you." He replied and kissed her again.

**I really hope you like this. **

**Any chance of a review? xxx**


End file.
